Your Day, Your Joy!
by rikananami
Summary: "Kau lahir ke dunia ini bukan hanya untuk mendapat kebahagiaan, tapi kau harus melewati masa-masa sulit yang kapan saja bisa menyerangmu―" CANON. For Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday. Warning Inside. Mind To RnR?


Today is your **special day**, we'll celebrate **your birthday** and make you smile and laugh everytime, everyday, and everywhere. You're **my sweetheart**! We Love You! Especially,** I LOVE YOU**!

.

.

= a Naruto Fanfic =

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : ceritanya Sasuke lahir tahun 1994 (seangkatan gitu deh sama aku /**plak**). Terus dia sama Itachi beda tujuh tahunan. Ceritanya ngikut plot komiknya, tapi ide ceritanya murni buatan **rikananami** ;))

.

_**Dedicated For Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday**_

_._

**Your Day, Your Joy!**

**(tentang hari ulang tahun Sasuke dan perjalanan hidup Sasuke)**

_by : rika nanami_

**.**

**.**

_Makhluk hidup yang __**lahir**__ ke dunia ini pada akhirnya akan __**mati**__._

_**Nikmati**__ harimu. __**Raihlah**__ kebahagiaanmu. __**Jalani**__ dengan keceriaanmu._

_Dengan demikian kau akan hidup damai di __**dunia**__ ataupun di __**surga**__-Nya_.

**Just because I smile, doesn't mean I'm happy... I smile because I'm hopeful, I have faith and I'M STRONG**! #DamnItsTrue

.

.

**Konoha, 23 Juli 1994**

Mikoto dan Fugaku mengembangkan senyum mereka saat melihat seorang putra yang baru saja lahir ke dunia―Sasuke Uchiha. Bayi laki-laki yang memiliki kulit seputih kapas dan mata sehitam _onyx_ yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Mikoto sudah menangis tersedu-sedu karena terharu atas kelahiran anak keduanya itu, sementara Fugaku masih betah menatap putra keduanya yang masih tenang dan terlelap di atas tempat tidur bayi tepat di samping Mikoto, dan anak pertama mereka―Itachi Uchiha tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan seorang adik baru, adik laki-laki yang pasti akan di ajaknya bermain kemanapun dan berlatih bersama.

Tiga bulan setelah kelahiran Sasuke terjadi bencana besar di Konoha. Monster rubah ekor sembilan yang melakukan semuanya hingga seluruh desa hancur dan banyak nyawa yang melayang, termasuk Hokage keempat yang saat itu sedang menjabat. Itachi yang masih berumur tujuh tahun menemani Sasuke di rumah selagi orang tuanya berperang demi menyelamatkan desa dari amukan monster itu.

"**Kau lahir ke dunia ini bukan hanya untuk mendapat kebahagiaan, tapi kau harus melewati masa-masa sulit yang kapan saja bisa menyerangmu**―" Itachi mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke yang berada dalam dekapannya. "―jadilah manusia yang kuat seperti ayah dan klan Uchiha lainnya, kau adalah putra Uchiha, kau harus menjadi ninja yang kuat di desa ini, adikku Sasuke."

.

.

.

**Konoha, 23 Juli 2001**

"Lihatlah kau sudah sebesar ini masih saja di antar ibumu ke akademi, apa kau tidak malu Sasuke?" Itachi terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang merucutkan bibirnya karena sebal selalu di goda oleh Itachi.

"Itachi, kau jangan menggoda adikmu seperti itu, lihat bibirnya tidak mau mundur sedikitpun. Ibu sengaja selalu mengantar Sasuke ke akademi karena ibu juga ada keperluan di sana. Sasuke tidak manja kok, Sasuke kan sudah besar, benar kan _sayang_?" Mikoto mencium kening Sasuke yang masih cemberut sambil memelototi Itachi yang asik dengan tawanya.

"Ibu―ibu kenapa lakukan ini sih? Aku kan sudah besar." Sasuke meronta saat Mikoto akan meluncurkan ciuman kedua pada keningnya.

"Sasuke memang sudah besar kok. Tapi kan ibu sayang Sasuke." Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil menatap putra bungsunya itu.

"Aku mau latihan dulu!" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi ke luar rumah. Mikoto dan Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat Sasuke bertindak seperti itu.

Kediaman Uchiha mendadak sepi karena Sasuke _ngambek_ dan pergi ke luar rumah. Hanya tinggal Mikoto dan Itachi yang masih asik di dapur.

"Ibu sedang buat apa?"

"Ini tart untuk Sasuke, hari ini kan ulang tahunnya, lebih baik di rayakan dan membuat pesta kejutan untuknya. Kau mau bantu ibu kan, Itachi?"

"Siap bu. Untuk adikku yang terlalu bersemangat itu aku juga akan bersemangat. Ayah akan pulang hari ini kan? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk."

"Entahlah, dia mengurus masalah klan Uchiha dan memikirkan dirimu, Itachi. Kau seorang anbu dan kau harus menjadi jembatan antara klan dan desa."

"Aku mengerti itu, bu dan akan kupikirkan lagi."

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi selain kesibukan menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk mengejutkan Sasuke yang hari ini genap berusia tujuh tahun.

Dekorasi ruang tengah sudah di desain sedemikian rupa. Sangat menarik dan berwarni-warni dengan hiasan balon di setiap sisi ruangan. Walaupun hanya pesta kecil tapi ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial untuk putra bungsu Uchiha satu itu. Hari ini ia berulang tahun dan besok ia akan mengikuti ujian ketangkasan ninja pemula. Semuanya bangga dengan hal itu, kecuali ayahnya sendiri.

"Itachi, ayahmu ingin bicara. Temuilah dulu." Suruh Mikoto.

"Baiklah, bu." Itachi menjawab sedikit terpaksa dan bergegas ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

Suasana hening dan tegang. Itachi dan Fugaku bertatapan dan saling berhadapan. Kilat mata kedua keturunan Uchiha itu sama-sama menunjukan ambisi tersendiri.

"Besok kau harus ikut pertemuan itu." Fugaku mulai angkat bicara.

"Tidak, ayah. Besok aku harus menyemangati Sasuke di akademi, dia akan melakukan ujian ketangkasan. Aku dan ibu sudah berjanji akan datang." Jawab Itachi.

"A―apa? Kau lebih memilih menghadiri acara tidak penting itu?" Fugaku mendecih tidak setuju.

"Sasuke butuh semangat untuk besok. Setidaknya kita harus ada di sana untuk memberinya semangat. Untuk pertemuan itu ku harap ayah bisa membatalkannya. Aku belum siap menanggung beban keluarga dan desa. Aku memang sudah menjadi anbu, dan akulah anbu termuda, karena itu aku masih belum terbiasa dengan para orang tua itu." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Ini pertemuan penting, Itachi. Kau harus menyelamatkan klan Uchiha ini." Fugaku menurunkan suaranya. Dia tahu akan lebih sulit bicara jika Itachi sedang kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Lagipula bisakah ayah sesekali membahagiakannya? Hari ini dia ulang tahun."

"Sudahlah, kau dan ibumu berlebihan sampai membuatkannya pesta. Kita makan malam bersama saja sudah cukup, pemborosan dan membuang tenaga. Biar besok ibumu saja yang mengantar dan mendoakannya, biasanya juga begitu kan?"

"Tidak. Ayah tidak boleh begini. Sasuke juga anak ayah, anak kandung ayah, asal ayah tahu saja kalau Sasuke sebenarnya ingin diperhatikan ayah sama sepertiku. Bukannya dulu sewaku ia lahir ayah juga bersemangat. Ada apa dengan ayah? Mengapa sekarang tidak peduli dengannya."

"Ia harus di didik dengan keras supaya bisa melampauimu, Itachi. Ia adalah keturunan Uchiha dan itu tidak main-main, ia harus kuat dan hebat seperti ayah, dirimu, dan Uchiha lainnya."

"Ini berlebihan sekali ayah. Aku tidak akan datang ke pertemuan itu kecuali ayah mau menggantikanku memberinya semangat besok―" Itachi membungkuk di depan Fugaku. "―dan satu lagi, **rayakanlah ulang tahunnya hari ini, biarkan ia tertawa dan bahagia, ini adalah hari kelahirannya**, umurnya sudah genap tujuh tahun. Kumohon ayah mau ikut merayakannya bersama aku dan ibu malam ini di ruang tengah." Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan beranjak dari duduknya lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku

Itachi memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya dan memikirkan hari esok. Sesuatu yang tidak enak menghantui pikirannya. "_Besok__―ada apa_?" batinnya kuat-kuat.

"Sasuke sebentar lagi datang. Ayo kita siap-siap dan matikan semua lampu!" dengan hebohnya Mikoto menyodorkan terompet ulang tahun untuk di tiup saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baiklah, ibu!" Itachi berteriak semangat dan menekan tombol _off_ pada saklar lampu.

"Ehm, aku ikut serta." Fugaku datang dan berdiri tanpa ekspresi.

"_Sayang_, ayo cepat sebelum Sasuke masuk, kau pegang ini!" Mikoto menyodorkan trompet ulang tahun kepada Fugaku.

"Ibu yang hitung ya―" ibu mulai menghitung. "―dua… satu!"

"Yeaaaah!" Itachi dan Mikoto berteriak bersamaan. Fugaku hanya berdiri kaku sambil memegang terompet ulang tahun. Sasuke yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah semakin kebingungan.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke. Happy birthday, Sasuke. Happy birthdaaaaaay!" tambah Itachi dan Mikoto sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ah? ―" Sasuke kelihatan kebingungan. Matanya berkeliling ke setiap sudut ruangan. "―ini pesta, bu?"

"Tentu saja, _sayang_. Pesta ulang tahunmu! ―" Mikoto buru-buru memeluk Sasuke dan mengecup keningnya. "―selamat ulang tahun ya Sasuke, anak ibu yang tampan ini. Semoga selalu sehat dan diberkati Tuhan."

"I―iya ibu." Sasuke terharu tapi juga kaku karena pelukan ibu terlalu erat saat itu.

"Bocah tujuh tahun. **Selamat ulang tahun ya semoga Tuhan memberkatimu dan sukseslah untuk semua ujianmu**." Itachi mengerling sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ah iya kakak." Sasuke membalas Itachi dengan senyuman. Sangat tulus. Itachi merasa sangat perih melihatnya. Esok ia tidak bisa datang untuk memberi semangat kepada Sasuke.

Sudah? Sepertinya ada yang belum mengucapkan apapun sejak tadi. Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau ayahnya juga hadir di pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya itu. Fugaku diam saja memperhatikan semuanya dari kejauhan sudut ruangan.

Sasuke menerima kado pertamanya―dari ibu sebuah kotak yang di balut dengan kertas kado berwarna bitu tua dengan pita merah sebagai penghiasnya.

"Ini apa, bu?"

"Buka saja, _sayang_."

Sasuke membuka kado tersebut. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati satu set perlengkapan dan peralatan ninja yang terbungkus dalam tas pinggang berwarna cokelat.

"Ibu! Ini luar biasa! Terima kasih, bu!" spontan Sasuke menghambur memeluk Mikoto dengan tawa lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ibu tahu kau pasti menginginkannya." Mikoto mengelus rambut Sasuke yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nah sekarang giliranku, Sasuke. Aku memang agak repot memilih kado ulang tahun untukmu, tapi kuharap ini yang kau butuhkan saat ini." Itachi mengeluarkan arloji kecil bergambar lambang Uchiha.

"Ah? Artinya apa? Maksudnya agar aku tidak telat terus, begitu kak?" Sasuke mulai merenyit bingung. Mikoto juga melakukan hal sama seperti Sasuke."Sebagai ninja yang hebat, **sesibuk apapun kau tidak boleh melupakan keluargamu, ingatlah mereka kemanapun kau pergi dan selalu pedulikannya**." Itachi tersenyum sambil melirik Fugaku sebentar.

"Baiklah kak, walaupun aku belum mengerti maksud dari kadomu, tapi terima kasih banyak kakak." Senyum yang tulus Sasuke hadiahkan untuk Itachi di hari ulang tahunnya.

Fugaku masih tidak berajak dari tempatnya. Sasuke sendiri belum menyadari kehadiran ayahnya itu karena terlalu sibuk dengan acara ulang tahunnya bersama Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Potongan pertama akan kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Itachi saat Sasuke mulai memotong tart-nya.

"Untuk ibu―" Sasuke menyuapi Mikoto, "―terima kasih untuk segalanya, bu."

"**Jadi anak yang membanggakan untuk ibu ya **_**sayang**_. Ibu sayang Sasuke." Mikoto tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Dengan mulut yang di penuhi krim dari potongan tart yang diberikan Sasuke ia menangis dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"Kenapa ibu menangis?" Sasuke merasa linglung dan mengusap air mata di pipi Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo lanjutkan lagi." Mikoto terkekeh sambil mengusap sisa air matanya.

Sasuke percaya dan melanjutkan potongan tart keduanya. "Ini untuk kakak―" Sasuke menyuapi Itachi, "―terima kasih sejak kecil sudah menemani dan mendukung semua kegiatanku. Kuharap kau besok hadir saat aku ujian dan memberiku semangat."

Itachi hampir tersedak dan menahan detak jantungnya yang terlalu cepat. Besok ia tidak akan datang karena pertemuan antara klan dan desa yang begitu menjijikan itu. Berurusan dengan para orang tua baginya merupakan suatu mimpi buruk.

"Lalu, potongan ketiga?" Itachi melihat Sasuke memulai potongan tart ketiganya.

"Untuk ayah―" Sasuke melihat sekeliling dengan wajah sayu.

"Ubahlah raut wajahmu itu, Sasuke. Tersenyumlah di hari ulang tahunmu karena kau harus merayakan hari milikmu ini dengan gembira dan senyuman." Fugaku beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat Fugaku dan tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh. "Ayah kemana saja daritadi?"

"**Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis, kau harus bertanggung jawab di kemudian hari**. Apalagi kau merupakan seorang pria keturunan Uchiha. **Jadilah yang terbaik untuk ibu, ayah, dan kakakmu**. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." Fugaku berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"A ―ayah?" Sasuke melongo, linglung, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Sasuke, ayo suapi ayahmu." Mikoto terkekeh melihat anak bungsunya begitu linglung.

"Ah ya benar!" Sasuke menyuapi Fugaku sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu. Mungkin ini bisa membantu untuk besok―" Fugaku menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat yang sudah agak usang. "―ini turun temurun dari kakek buyutmu, usianya sudah ratusan tahun, didalamnya berisi berbagai macam jurus ninja manapun, terutama jurus ninja klan kita, klan Uchiha. Sebaiknya kau pelajari baik-baik buku ini dan jadilah yang terbaik." Fugaku mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke, lalu tersenyum.

"Te―terima kasih, ayah." Sasuke menerima buku usang itu dengan senyum yang terkembang sangat lebar. Ia begitu bahagia mendapat kejutan dari keluarganya. Dan ia begitu terkejut dengan ayahnya yang ternyata masih peduli padanya. Ia sayang seluruh anggota keluarganya dan ia sangat bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh.

.

.

Esoknya, merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berangkat sejak pagi ke akademi. Ayah dan ibu akan menyusul Sasuke ke akademi. Sementara Itachi akan pergi ke pertemuan itu.

Namun, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Perselisihan antara desa dan klan mengharuskan Itachi memilih dan mengorbankan sesuatu. Itachi pergi ke pertemuan itu dan mendapat perintah untuk membunuh seluruh anggota klannya demi kelangsungan desa dan keamanan desa. Itachi tidak mengerti. Umurnya masih 14 tahun tapi ia sudah menjadi anbu.

"Kau adalah seorang anbu. Kau tidak boleh memihak dan kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi desa." Perintah hokage ke-3.

Itachi terbelalak dan menentangnya, tapi dirinya hanyalah seorang anak buah yang harus menuruti atasannya. Itachi memikirkan segalanya dalam diam. Klan Uchiha, desa, peperangan, kekacauan, pemberontakan. Klan Uchiha memang sudah muak dengan segala hal tentang desa, klan Uchiha sudah seringkali menentang desa, dan juga misteri di masa lalu mengharuskan klan Uchiha dihabisi.

"Aku akan membunuh semua klan Uchiha. Tapi berikan aku satu syarat."

"Katakanlah."

"Biarkan Sasuke hidup di desa ini, aku tidak sanggup membunuhnya."

"Baiklah."

Dengan berat hati Itachi melakukan hal ini. Membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri demi memutuskan ikatan keturunan Uchiha di desa Konoha, demi mengabdi pada Konoha, dan demi perdamaian antara klan dan desa. Itachi seorang pahlawan yang salah.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ujian ketangkasan hari ini sangat sukses baginya walaupun Itachi ternyata tidak datang, ia sedikit kecewa. Ia pulang lebih lama dari ayah dan ibunya yang sejak siang sudah pulang karena acara sudah selesai. Sementara Sasuke masih berada di akademi untuk latihan tambahan bersama para guru hingga senja tiba.

Saat menginjakan kakinya di gerbang perumahan klannya, bau anyir tercium sangat menyengat, keadaan sangat sepi dan sunyi padahal tidak biasanya terlalu sepi begitu, suara denting piring dan sendok setiap rumah yang dilewatinya akan terdengar karena ini saatnya jam makan malam, tapi malam ini berbeda, benar-benar sunyi dan anyir.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat kakek dan neneknya terkapar di depan rumah mereka, darah dimana-mana, saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ternyata lebih banyak anggota keluarganya yang terkapar di jalanan, Sasuke masih melangkahkan kakinya untuk memastikan ini hanyalah mimpi buruk ataupun halusinasinya.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di sekitarnya. Entah apa itu yang jelas telah membuat dada Sasuke mulai sesak. Ia menahan tangisnya, ia seorang pria, dan pria harus kuat.

Kaki Sasuke terus melangkah menuju rumahnya. Berharap ayah, ibu, dan Itachi masih berada disana dan akan melindunginya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sasuke mulai berlari dan membuka pintu geser rumahnya kuat-kuat, ketakutan bersamanya, ia mulai meneteskan air mata dan kebingungan, ia berlari mencari keluarganya, mencari ayah, ibu, dan Itachi. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka pintu geser ruang keluarga. Ketakutan semakin menghantuinya.

**KRIET.**

Pintu geser terbuka. Dan Sasuke mendapati ayah dan ibunya sudah terkapan di tengah ruangan dengan luka tusukan di sekujur tubuh mereka. Tangisan Sasuke mulai terdengar. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

**CRASH.**

Sebuah _shuriken_ mengenai bahunya. Karena hilang keseimbangan Sasuke jatuh. Matanya masih menatap tubuh ayah dan ibunya yang terkapar.

"Sasuke, akulah penyebab semua ini. Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti. Kuberitahukan sesuatu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau belum cukup berguna untuk dibunuh tapi kau harus melampauiku kelak." Itachi menghilang seketika dalam kegelapan.

**BRUK.**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan tubuhnya sudah berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Bahunya terasa sangat nyeri, matanya bengkak karena menangis, dan pikirannya kacau karena menyaksikan kejadian menyakitkan hari ini.

Mungkin pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh kemarin merupakan terakhir kalinya ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Keluarganya sudah lenyap sekarang. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Sasuke memeriksa saku celananya. Sebuah benda bulat dengan lambang kan Uchiha kini berada di tangannya. "_Kau adalah orang terjahat yang pernah kuketahui, Itachi_!" batin Sasuke sambil meremas arloji pemberian Itachi kemarin. Sasuke membuka arloji itu dan mendapati sebuah foto keluarganya. Ada ayah, ibu, Itachi, dan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke meneteskan air matanya lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Seorang diri bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Sasuke berjalan sendirian memasuki perumahan klan Uchiha yang sudah di segel. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya yang penting dan berusaha membenci kakak satu-satunya itu, kakak yang tega membunuh seluruh klannya entah karen alasan apa. Hati Sasuke mengeras dan dendam yang ia miliki hanya untuk Itachi Uchiha―saudara kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Konoha, 23 Juli 2008**

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun―" gadis dengan rambut _pink_ dan bermata _emerald_ berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan gugup dan menyodorkan sebuah kado berwarna merah muda kepada Sasuke. "―semoga kau menyukainya." Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia adalah Sakura. Teman satu tim Sasuke di tim 7. Gadis yang memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Sasuke―ia mencintai Sasuke.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Jawaban dingin dari Sasuke.

"HEY TEME! INI ADA SESUATU UNTUKMU!" muncul dengan tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengan Sasuke dan berambut _blonde_ sambil membawa kantung plastik bergambar mangkuk.

"Hn. Apa?" pertanyaan dingin yang kali ini dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Ini lima kotak ramen berukuran besar untukmu. Aku memberimu hadiah karena hari ini kau ulang tahun―" lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu tertawa lebar dan menyodorkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa untuk Sasuke. "―selamat ulang tahun ya Teme!" lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu tertawa lebar lagi. Ia adalah Naruto. Ia juga teman satu tim Sasuke di tim 7. Sahabat sekaligus _rival_ Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau memberikannya ramen sebanyak itu? Apa kau berniat membuat Sasuke sakit perut, hah? DASAR KAU BAKA NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura berteriak dan memukul Naruto keras-keras. Sasuke hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan '_kebiasaan, selalu saja bertengkar, tidak berguna._'.

"Aku pulang dulu." Sasuke beranjak pergi karena bosan melihat pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Naruto yang belum juga berakhir.

"HEY! TUNGGU DULU TEME! INI KAN HARI ULANG TAHUNMU!" Naruto mulai lagi mengeluarkan lengking suara yang tiada tanding, err… mungkin hanya Sakura yang berhasil melawannya.

"KAU TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK BEGITU!" lihat saja, Sakura berhasil menghasilkan lengkingan lebih tinggi daripada Naruto.

"Aku lelah."

"Hey Sasuke. Tunggu dulu sebentar." Seseorang dengan masker pada wajahnya dan rambut peraknya yang mencuat menghampiri tim 7 yang kacau itu. Ia adalah Kakashi. Guru yang memimpin tim 7.

"Akhirnya kau datang, guru." Sakura terlihat sangat lega. Ia merencanakan sesuatu yang besar untuk Sasuke. Jelas saja, karena ini hari yang sangat istimewa untuk Sasuke, **sebagai orang yang mencintainya ia harus memberikan kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunnya walaupun tidak mewah dan sederhana**.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia menjadi sosok yang dingin sejak kejadian masa lalunya yang kelam tujuh tahun lalu. Ia hidup sendirian dalam kegelapan dan dendam. Beruntung ia masih memiliki tim 7, teman satu tim, dan sahabat yang sangat baik. Walaupun ia terlihat sangat dingin, tapi sejujurnya ia sangat bahagia memiliki Naruto, Sakura, dan guru Kakashi.

"Ayo dimulai saja. Sepertinya yang bersangkutan sudah sangat bosan." Kakashi melirik kearah Sasuke yang tetap _stoic_ di tempat duduknya―bangku taman.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang dan Naruto mulai menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan andalannya. Seketika seluruh taman di penuhi dengan banyak Naruto.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirik Sasuke yang memang terlihat sudah bosan sambil memegang kotak berwarna merah muda dan kantung plastik bergambar mangkuk―hadiah dari kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Kakashi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain mempercepat segalanya.

"Kau harus tutup mata, Teme!" Naruto menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk menutup mata Sasuke.

"Untuk apa semua ini?" Sasuke mulai merenyit keheranan.

"Tidak ada. Kami akan menunjukan sesuatu untukmu, Teme!" Naruto semakin memaksa dan membekap mata Sasuke dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Hn. Sialan." Sasuke mengumpat dan terpaksa duduk dengan mata yang ditutup.

Naruto beserta pasukan seribu bayangannya mulai mendekorasi taman dengan balon-balon berwarna-warni. Sementara Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang ternyata sedang membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Sasuke dan mengundang beberapa teman-teman yang mengenal Sasuke. Dan Kakashi menjaga Sasuke dengan tetap setia pada _Icha-Icha Paradise_-nya.

.

.

"Aku sudah benar-benar bosan dan kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan, hah?" Sasuke mulai beranjak dan hampir membuka penutup matanya.

"HEY TEME! JANGAN DIBUKA DULU!" Naruto dengan sigap menahan tangan Sasuke untuk membuka penutup matanya. Tapi Naruto terlambat. Sasuke sudah melihat sedikit keadaan di sekitarnya. Balon berwarna-warni dan kerumunan orang-orang. "_Ini pesta._" Batinnya yakin.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah melihat semuanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar bandel. Untung belum kelihatan." Naruto terkekeh sambil mengencangkan ikatan penutup mata pada Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan membawa kue ulang tahun besar dengan angka empat belas sebagai lilin di atasnya. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan perasaan yang sangat berdebar-debar.

"Kau siap?" bisik Naruto pelan pada telinga Sakura.

"Aku siap." Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah―" Naruto mulai membuka suara. "―KEPADA SASUKE UCHIHA, SILAHKAN BUKALAH MATAMU!" lengkingan suara Naruto terdengar memenuhi taman. Beberapa teman lainnya bahkan menutup telinga.

Sasuke sudah menahan tawa sejak tadi, Naruto memang benar-benar bodoh. Sasuke merasa sangat senang dan bahagia. Ia tidak lagi memiliki keluarga, tapi sekarang ia memiliki sahabat yang sangat peduli padanya. Sasuke mulai membuka ikatan pada penutup matanya.

**PROK! PROK! PROK!**

Suara tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke. Sakura berdiri di depannya dengan tart ulang tahun di tangannya. Naruto berdiri di sampingnya sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas. Kakashi berdiri di belakangnya dan masih dengan buku kebanggaannya. Sementara teman-teman sesama ninja-nya berdiri dibelakang Sasuke sambil bertepuk tangan dan bernyanyi. Senandung ulang tahun untuknya. Untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha di umurnya yang ke-14 tahun. Sasuke begitu terharu.

Sasuke meniup lilin dan memotong kue. **Sorak-sorai dari teman-temannya begitu berharga baginya. ****Ia tidak sendirian. Ia tidak kesepian. Ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan peduli padanya. **Ia suka hari ulang tahunnya. **Ia sangat menyukai saat hari ulang tahun karena ia benar-benar merasa teristimewa**.

Walaupun begitu, dendamnya tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Ia masih mengejar Itachi―kakak kandungnya yang sudah membuat luka pada hatinya dan menimbulkan beban dalam kehidupannya. Ia akan mencari Itachi.

.

.

.

**Otogakure, 23 Juli 2011**

Sasuke merasa kosong. Tiga bulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-14 ia meninggalkan Konoha, tepat saat hari ulang tahun Naruto. Ia meninggalkan Sakura di bangku taman. Ia meninggalkan tim 7. Dan ia meninggalkan kebahagiaannya karena dendam yang mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya. Dendam kepada saudara kandungnya―Itachi Uchiha.

Kini ia sendirian dan kesepian lagi. Hari ini umurnya tepat tujuh belas tahun. Ia tinggal di tempat yang sangat jauh dari Konoha dan ia sudah melupakan Konoha, tentu saja sudah melupakan tim 7.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak punya otak. Ia akan dijadikan wadah oleh Orochimaru. Ia benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura berada di wilayah yang berbahaya―wilayah Orochimaru. Mereka datang untuk mencari Sasuke dan membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Sasuke boleh melupakan Konoha, tapi Konoha sama sekali tidak pernah melupakan Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga berpencar dan terpisah.

Sakura berjalan sendiri dan tetap berhati-hati. Sekarang ia adalah ninja medis yang sangat kuat mewarisi kekuatan Tsunade―gurunya dan merupakan salah satu legenda _sannin_.

"Sakura―" sebuah suara menghancurkan konsentrasi Sakura. Ia ingat betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun.

"―aku disini." Suara itu muncul lagi.

Sakura mendongak ke atas tebing dan melihat sosok dengan _onyx_ yang berkilat. Rambut dan matanya masih sama. Hanya saja, aura jahatnya sangat jelas terlihat.

"Sasuke―kau―" Sakura terbata. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke namun tiga tahun berada di tempat jahat seperti ini membuatnya berfikir dua kali. Sasuke mungkin sudah berubah.

"SAKURA!" Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan ikut mendongak ke atas tebing.

"Sa―su―ke―" Naruto mengaga dan tidak percaya.

"Wah kita bertiga berkumpul lagi, ya―" Sasuke tertawa sinis. "―masih ingatkah padaku?" lagi-lagi senyumnya sinis.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh perlahan-lahan. Naruto memeluk bahu Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Kupikir Sasuke memang sudah benar-benar berubah." Bisik Naruto pada telinga Sakura.

"Naruto―Naruto―" Sakura terisak.

"Pulanglah Sasuke, pulanglah kembali ke Konoha." Naruto mendongak melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Lupakanlah, semakin kau ingat, semakin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Konoha dan kalian berdua." Kata-kata Sasuke terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya, air matanya tumpah, dan hatinya terasa teriris.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan. Apa kau lupa dulu kita pernah bersama? Kita latihan bersama, di hukum bersama, menjalankan misi bersama, merayakan ulang tahunmu, dan―" Naruto memejamkan mata, kenangan mereka sangat banyak dan indah, apa semudah itu Sasuke melupakannya?

" ―dan aku sudah melupakan semuanya." Sasuke melanjutkan kata-kata Naruto yang terhenti.

"TEME! APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRANMU ITU, HAH?" Naruto berteriak keras dan amarahnya mulai memuncak, sementara itu Sakura masih terisak.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Kalian membuang tenaga dan waktu jika ingin membawaku pulang. Atau bahkan nyawa kalian akan lenyap jika kalian membangkang." Mata _sharingan_ Sasuke menyala dan berkilat menatap Naruto yang sudah dirasuki emosi yang tinggi.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU? SILAHKAN! AKU AKAN MELAWANMU!" Naruto semakin marah dan membalas kilatan mata Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau menjawab tantanganku. Tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk berhadapan dengan ninja pemula sepertimu, Naruto. Kita adalah _rival_, kita bukanlah sahabat. Aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku sendiri tanpa bantuan Tim 7 atau guru Kakashi. Emosi-mu masih buruk, kau harus belajar banyak lagi rupanya Naruto, kasihan sekali." Sasuke menghilang dari atas tebing seketika.

"TEME! KAU BEGITU BODOH!" Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang. Amarahnya meluap dan monster jahat yang berada didalam tubuhnya berontak untuk keluar.

"NARUTOOOOO! KUMOHON JANGAN SEPERTI INI!" Sakura memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Silaman berekor sembilan itu akan datang lagi jika Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol monster tersebut.

Suasana hening. Naruto mulai mereda, Sakura masih memeluknya dengan air mata yang masih berlinang di pipinya. Ia sangat merindukan Sasuke, sangat sangat merindukannya. Tapi kata-kata Sasuke tadi sangat menyakiti hatinya. Ia ingin membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, itulah tujuannya menjadi seorang ninja medis yang kuat. Ia ingin membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan hidup dan sehat.

"Lupakan saja ia, Sakura." Naruto berbisik pelan.

"Tidak bisa…" Sakura kembali terisak.

"Dia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi tentang kita. Percuma saja membawa pulang ke Konoha. Aku memang sudah berjanji padamu, tapi… kurasa kita tidak akan pernah bisa memaksanya kembali. Lebih baik ayo kita pulang saja." Naruto memeluk Sakura erat-erat agar tangisan gadis itu berhenti, agar gadis itu tenang, dan agar gadis itu bisa melupakan Sasuke. Karena Naruto, benar-benar sudah mencintai Sakura sejak pertama kali bertemu di tim 7.

"Kita pasti bisa… jika tidak, aku akan ikut bersamanya. Aku merindukannya!" Sakura histeris didalam pelukan Naruto.

"Tenang Sakura." Naruto hanya bisa diam dan mengusap puncak kepala Sakura.

Hening. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. **Hatinya sedikit sakit, namun melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis rasanya lebih sakit lagi**.

"Baiklah aku sudah lelah. Ia tidak butuh kedatangan kita dan kepedulian kita, sudah sepantasnya aku harus menyia-nyiakan orang yang seperti itu." Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke. **Selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Kau harus lebih peka terhadap keadaan di sekitarmu**. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Sasuke. Dan jika kau berubah pikiran, pulanglah ke Konoha, kami akan selalu menunggumu." Sakura menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Semoga ia mendengarnya. Ayo kita segera pulang." Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong bawah tanah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan―pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar semuanya. Semuanya yang dikatan Sakura baru saja. Ia menyelinap di balik bebatuan sembunyi dari Sakura dna Naruto.

Hari ulang tahun ke tujuh belas untuk Sasuke terasa begitu hambar. Cerita masa lalunya, kenangan masa lalunya, dan kebahagiaan masa lalunya mulai membayangi pikirannya. Seakan-akan ia ingin menyusul Sakura dan Naruto yang sekarang mungkin sudah pergi dari Otogakure.

"_Aku memang orang yang sangat bodoh, melupakan sahabat, teman, keluarga yang sangat mempedulikanku, yang menyayangiku, dan selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan. Aku malah meninggalkan mereka semua. Aku terjerumus dan gelapnya dendam. Aku sangat menyesal. Sakura masih mengingat ulang tahunku. Segalanya tidak berubah. Mereka tidak pernah melupakanku. Apa aku tega membiarkan mereka hanya lewat saja dalam hidupku? Aku berfikir ulang, mereka yang seharusnya menjadi tempatku bersandar, bukan Orochimaru yang memanfaatkan tubuhku seperti sekarang ini. Aku tidak berguna_―" Batin Sasuke sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "―_Dendamku kepada Itachi mungkin lebih baik diselesaikan dengan cara yang baik-baik, perlahan, tapi hasilnya akan memuaskan. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan di balik pembantaian itu. Aku sangat kecewa kepada kakak yang sangat ku banggakan. Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang ke Konoha. Dan mungkin saja di Konoha aku bisa menemukan rahasia tentang pembantaian waktu itu._"

Sasuke berdiri dan bergegas mengejar Naruto dan Sakura yang mungkin masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Sakura―gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan apa adanya. Sedangkan Naruto―sahabat yang mengerti keadaan dirinya dan selalu membuatnya ceria juga bersemangat. Guru Kakashi―guru sekaligus orang tua baginya, mengajari banyak hal, dan selalu memuji kekuatannya. Tim 7―tim yang sangat menyenangkan, karena itulah ia sedikit melupakan kejadian pahit di masa lalunya dan mencoba hidup lebih baik dengan sahabat-sahabat dan teman-teman yang dimilikinya di Konoha.

Sasuke mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak akan pernah sadar jika tidak melihat isakan Sakura yang begitu memilukan, ia bisa membedakan mana tangisan yang tulus dan tangisan yang hanya di buat-buat. Sasuke tahu dan merasakan bahwa tangisan Sakura tadi benar-benar tulus.

Sasuke mulai marah. Ia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu di kuasai oleh dendam. Dendam yang membuatnya pergi dari Konoha dan mengikuti Orochimaru.

Sasuke mulai sadar. Bahwa mungkin hari inilah datangnya takdir yang membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Kembali bersama Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi. Kembali bersama teman-temen ninja lainnya. Dan kembali merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

Sasuke mulai percaya. **Hari ulang tahun tidak akan membawa kesedihan, karena hari ulang tahun harus di lewati dengan senyuman dan keceriaan**. Senang karena kedewasaan kita bertambah. Senang karena semakin banyak pengalaman yang kita dapat. Senang karena semakin banyak teman-teman yang kita kenal. **Senang karena kita masih di beri umur panjang oleh Tuhan, itu artinya Tuhan sangat menyayangi kita**. Hari ini, tepat ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, Sasuke merasa hatinya yang mengeras perlahan mulai melunak, ia akan kembali ke Konoha. Ya, ia akan menyusul Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

"Naruto… Sakura…" suara itu lagi yang membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto dan Sakura di perjalanan.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Mata mereka membulat karena terkejut.

"Sa―su―ke…" Sakura mulai gagap dan linglung. Matanya mulai membengkak karena tangisannya tadi.

"Aku akan pulang ke Konoha, aku akan kembali bersama kalian." Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Naruto benar-benar melongo karena tidak percaya. Apalagi Sakura, ia mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun, aku mau dirayakan di Konoha seperti tiga tahun yang lalu." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan Sakura kemudian menuntun mereka berdua untuk berjalan bersama secara sejajar.

Sasuke berada di antara mereka berdua. Berada di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya menuntun Sakura dan tangan kirinya menuntun Naruto.

"Ayo pulang ke desa. Aku sudah merindukan kalian." Sasuke mulai terisak.

"Apa kau menangis, Teme?" Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Jujur, aku masih belum percaya." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf aku selalu merepotkan dan terima kasih sudah menjemputku dan masih mempedulikanku." Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto, kemudian menatap Sakura.

Sakura masih bengong. Gadis itu masih belum percaya sama sekali. Pandangannya kosong. Jika tidak dituntun Sasuke sudah pasti ia akan menabrak pohon atau papan jalan.

"Kau harus percaya bahwa sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, dan karenamu… aku sadar pilihanku bodoh untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku tahu kau sangat tulus mencintaiku." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan tiba-tiba. Sakura tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menangis dan memukuli punggung Sasuke berkali-kali.

"A―aku sang―sangat mer―rind―dukanmu Sasuke!" Sakura menangis tersenggal-senggal dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia merasa iri tapi ia juga merasa sangat senang. Berakhirlah mimpi buruknya selama ini. Kehilangan sahabat dan harus menepati janji kepada orang yang di cintainya sangatlah berat. Naruto sekarang bisa tersenyum lega. **Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, jika kita selalu bersabar dan berusaha**.

"Aku senang di hari ulang tahunku ini bisa tersenyum bersama kalian berdua." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke. Mereka bertiga tersenyum bersamaan sambil menatap langit yang biru ditengah musim panas yang menyengat bulan Juli ini. **Selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke Uchiha semoga kau di berkati Tuhan**.

.

.

/**FIN**/

.

.

**23 Juli 2011 | 4:54 PM**

Sejelek apapun fic ini, aku nggak peduli. Karna ini imajinasiku (_yang berantakan_) dan ini aku buat khusus untuk hari ulang tahun **Sasuke Uchiha**, My Sweetheart! Ini alurnya bener-bener kacau. Bikinnya kejar tayang dan imajinasinya lagi mentok /**hiks** emang sih jangan dijadiin alesan, tapi aku tetap bangga karna ini untuk **Sasuke Uchiha** :)

Terus, kenapa ada kalimat yang di **bold**? itu karena... Rika suka kata-kata itu /**plak**

Uploadnya telat gara-gara ketiduran /**hiks** **GOMEN NE SASUKE-KUN**!

Mind to CnC? :)


End file.
